100 miles
by Haruhi-suzumiya36
Summary: Alex,still resistant to MI6,has once again been sweet talked into doing a mission,with Luke...the son of-DRUM ROLLS-Alan Blunt yes the man is human,or so I'm told. he's back in SAS Camp and there's a dangerous masterminds on the loose. old faces return!


Alex Rider:100 miles

"Well, bye then..."

Alex couldn't believe hearing that coming out of Sabina's mouth,he could say nothing but,

"Ya"

Sabina childishly rubbed her hand against her eyes and weakly smiled,

"It's been really fun,being with you Alex"

And with that Sabina kissed Alex's lips,Alex felt himself kiss her back.

Sabina slowly backed off, "Bye then," cried Sabina,as she turned around to get into her parents car.

Her parents suddenly decided that Sabina would need more discipline, now she is being sent to Russia, to a posh Boarding School, 'Yuvosky's Fine Ladies' College Of Arts And Education '

For starters,the name was too long for Alex's liking.

Over the course of the year,Alex and Sabina had gotten much closer,in fact they were almost in love!

Alex watched the rather outdated looking of a Rolls Royce drive past.

"I'm Home!"

Alex dropped the keys on top of the table and headed straight up to the change.

He then stood in front of the mirror to rummage through his hair,it had taken Alex weeks to get the black dye out of his hair. Cloudy had clearly lied about it being easy to remove. Alex looked like a tramp for too long. When he found out that his own God Father had betrayed Alex and even killed his parents!The thought of Ash still scarred him,but still Alex had forgiven Ash,he didn't understand why himself,after what he did,_Shouldn't I be angry?_

Alex had to shake off the thought and ran down the stairs.

"Jack!Jack?!" he shouted.

No one was there. _That's strange._

Looking around,no one was in the house, but there was a note in the table:

Alex,

We have your carer, Jack Starbright.

A car will pick you up at 14.05,do not ask any questions.

.Blunt.

By the time Alex had finished reading this, the paper was screwed inside his fist and he was burning with rage and hatred of MI6,

but Alex being Alex, he told himself to calmed down and waited for a car. After all, there was nothing else he could do. Alex couldn't bare losing Jack, unfortunately MI6 knew that too.

At exactly 2.05pm, a black car had arrived,it was more like a limousine than a car.

Alex cautious got into the car,he seemed to be travelling to an unfamiliar place,it was very busy, but no one seemed look twice at the limo.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Alex got out of the car, to find that he was inside MI6 Headquarters. It was a big hallway and Mrs Jones walked straight towards Alex.

"Alex..."

"Where's Jack!?" Alex interrupted.

Mrs Jones was quick to reply, "Don't worry,she's just gone out to buy groceries. Honestly,you men never check the kitchen."

Alex was stunned, "You had me worried for nothing! I'm leaving." he shouted as he walked towards the door.

"Alex wait,this isn't a mission or anything. Just a small favour."

Alex hesitantly stopped and turned around.

"I'm listening." Alex spoke.

Mrs Jones was now faintly smiling. "Follow me."

Alex followed Mrs Jones through to the normal room,where most of the mission are given.

Blunt was also there,as cheerful as always(_Jokes aside)._

But there was something different in his eyes, _Looks like this is more than just a favour..._

"Alex,we were going to give this to one of our rookie agents, but James..." paused Mrs Jones and sighed. There was a short silence and then she continued, "Well..he broke his leg in training...actually..um...he fell off a child's Monkey Bars.."

She was suddenly was cut off by Alex's laughter,but one stare from Mr Blunt's cold eyes fixed that. Mrs Jones continued. "Well,we are recruiting a new agent,he has no experience so we are going to send him to SAS Training for 3 weeks.."

Alex once again cut her off, "And this has something to do with me because?"

For the first time, Mr Blunt spoke, "We need you to be..uh..a mentor for him, as we have said, he has no experience at this field..and before you say no, we promise we won't give you any more missions for a long time."

Alex was intrigued, he slowly asked, "At least 4 months?"

He was certain that Blunt would say no, but to his surprise, "Al right. Whatever it takes."

Alex gave him the eyes of 'Slight Approval' but, he wasn't sold yet, "So, who is this person?"

Blunt was obviously blushing when uncomfortably stumbled out, "He's..he's my son, Luke."

Alex's jaw had dropped...


End file.
